The trainee
by Trollnyancat
Summary: A 14 year old boy sets out for a journey with a faithful companion. What he doesn't know is that a "storm" is brewing and he is going to be needed more than ever Rated m just to be safe and for language and themes later on


**Disclaimer: I don't own, or plan on owning Pokemon**

**Ch: 1 a blank slate**

**Notes: this is based off the game and the anime and I will be putting my own twist to it. And please review, It would be greatly appreciated for I wrote this on my iPod.**

**"This" is talking**

**'This' is thought**

***this* is a sound or action**

**As the world slowly started to load I was conscious of a man by the name of elm saying "hello and welcome to the world of Pokemon!". Giving me a brief explanation of what a Pokemon was and how things works (If you played the game you know what I'm talking about)**

**"Now, are you a boy or a girl?" Professor elm asked.**

**'I am a boy' I mentally spoke**

**"Good and what is your name?"**

**"My name is Tom" I said while slowly being weaved into existence by arceus**

**"Then let your journey begin" **

**Then it slowly faded away**

* * *

***beep beep beep***

**I groggily rose up from my deep slumber.**

**'Why the hell is my alarm going off?, today's Saturday'**

**I spent the next 3 minutes thinking about what the alarm meant when I finally realized "today's the day I get my first pokemon" I cheerily glanced at the clock "aw shit I'm going to be late!" I yelled earning a shout from my mother "if you keep swearing like that you'll be lucky to leave your room"**

**In a mad dash to get ready to leave I forget my running shoes and take my very painful walking shoes. As I left the house my mom shouted after me "I love you, and be safe!"**

**"I will!" I shouted back**

**As I entered the lab a researcher said "if your looking for the professor he's not here, but he should be out near the entrance of town studying wild Pokemon." I nodded to him and than i led myself out wondering what the prof got himself into this time.**

**Nearing the exit of town I heard screaming of what sounded like a woman being chased. When I arrived at the scene it was not a beautiful woman that I could win the affection of (which I didn't need at the age of 14) it was none other than the professor, being chased by what looked like a very young and inexperienced poochyena.**

**"H-help me" he begged, slowing from lack of breath**

**'Should i?' 'If I don't I will be able to get all 3 starters, but I will have to watch a old man be mauled to death...'**

**"Quit pondering and help me you fool!"**

**"Who's the fool old man? Your the one who walked in tall grass LOOKING for trouble without your Pokemon" I sneered**

**Feeling I had the last word, I quickly ran over to the convenient bag full of pokeballs. 'Hmm which one...' Grabbing the one I threw it yelling "I choose you torchic!"**

* * *

**Battle scene screen distortion**

* * *

**"Whoa that felt weird. Hey prof does that always happen?"**

**"Pretty much Tom, but you *cough* never *cough* get used to it" he replies**

**"Wait wat" I asked looking very confused and derpy**

**"Nevermind" i said getting sidetracked from the story**

**"Alright torchic, use scratch!" I commanded**

**The blow landed successfully while the target practically stood there**

**The enemy charged at my companion and leaped... Using only a tackle**

**-to get on with the story I decided leaving this repeating process out-**

**Battered and bruised the poochyena fell, defeated**

**"Wow that was easy" I said to torchic**

**The professor hobbled over "well done, well done, now go- oops wrong script, good job beating that poochyena. It appeared and (insert meme) I ran for my life... So do you like torchic, because he seems to trust you now, and it seems that you two would work well together"**

**"Ain't nobody got time for dat" I said jokingly**

**"Congrats you are now a trainer" he murmured**

**What will Tom do next? will I stop dragging on scenes? Will anyone review without flaming? Find out next time on TALES OF INTEREST**


End file.
